


Ultimate Chaos - Danganronpa Chatfic

by millionx157



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Swearing, all characters are 17, cause miu and just like i swear alot so i put it in my writing, chatfic, lgbtqia+ characters, maybe sexual jokes?, peko and fuyu are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: Kokichi Ouma: I decided to create  ✨ C H A O S ✨*Looks down upon the group chat he created*Miu Iruma nicknamed Kokichi Ouma [ grape abortion ]grape abortion: f-ck you too b!tchlet
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, All my ships are listed here but most wont appeared until later on btw, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko/Iruma Miu, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Kokichi Ouma created a chat room**

**Kokichi Ouma named chat room [ Chaos & Death ] **

**Kokichi Ouma added 15 other users**

**Kokichi Ouma:** I have decided to create ✨ C H A O S ✨

**Miu Iruma nicknamed Kokichi Ouma [ grape abortion ]**

**grape abortion:** fuck you too bitchlet

**grape abortion nicknamed Miu Iruma [ bitchlet ]**

**bitchlet:** idgaffff

**grape abortion nicknamed 14 users**

**piano kink:** Ouma, what is this.

**piano kink:**.... 

**bitchlet:** OMG PIANO KINK!!!!!!!!!!

**shumai:** kokichi, why did you do this?

**grape abortion:** Because Shumai, I THRIVE OFF CHAOS

**space idiot:** heyyy wats wtih mi nameeo

**scarybff:** lamo dumbass

**scarybff:** i am not ur 'bff'

**grape abortion:**

**grape abortion: ✨** ~ I T ' S A L I E ~ **✨**

**guacamole** **:** bro this name hits hard, like shotputs too your head

**guacamole:** i mean, whatttttt

**no sleep only anime:**

**guacamole:** sorrrryyyy

**guacamole:** kiibo where are youuuu 

**bitchlet:** currently in the creator lab 

**guacamole:** k i'll be there in 5

**bitchlet:** cool :)

**hermione gay:** that smiley face honestly scares me

**lesbian queen:** ikr

**lesbian queen:**

**lesbian queen:** ouma, as much as i hate you, you grape lookin degenerate... thanks for this name i honestly love it

**grape abortion:** i

**mother:** he is currently not moving, im pretty sure he's broken

**shumai:** i'll come get him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

thats all for now cause its like 1:00am and i need to do other stuff XD


	2. The Pining Squad is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: I have discovered we are all pining messes and need help
> 
> Miu: shit

**Kokichi Ouma has added 8 users to [ untitled chat ]**

**Kokichi Ouma has named chat [ Pining Squad ]**

**Kokichi Ouma nicknamed them self [ purple simp ]**

**purple simp:** i have discovered we are all pining messes and need help

**Miu Iruma:** shit

**purple simp:** right lemme nickname yall real quick

**purple simp nicknamed Miu Iruma [ bitchlet simp ]**

**purple simp nicknamed Rantaro Amami [ avocado simp ]**

**purple simp nicknamed Hiyoko Saionji [ bratty simp ]**

**bratty simp:** i thought you were bae

**purple simp:** WAIT SHIt NOOOOOOOOOO

**bratty simp:** turns out your just fam

**purple simp:** waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

**bratty simp: 😒** jk ily no hetero 💜

**purple simp:** IYL2!!!! (no hetero) 🧡

**bitchlet simp:** wtf did i just witness

**purple simp nicknamed Ibuki Mioda [ music simp ]**

**purple simp nicknamed Tsumugi Shirogane [ cosplay simp ]**

**purple simp nickanmed Nagito Komaeda [ hope simp ]**

**hope simp:** i mean u aint wrong-

**purple simp nicknamed Byakuya Togami [ rich simp ]**

**purple simp nicknamed Maki Harukawa [ stabby simp ]**

**purple simp:** all done uwu

**bratty simp:** lmao loser

**music simp:** wait ibuki didnt know saionji-san liked anyone?!

**bratty simp:** mioda.

**bratty simp:** I cannot believe ur dumbass hasnt figured it out, i mean its obvious your head over heels for tsumiki 🙄

**music simp:** is ibuki really that bad at figuring out peoples crushes????????

**music simp:** IS IBUKI'S CRUSH REALLY THAT OBVISOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS??????????????

**bratty simp:** yes and not to tsumiki to everyone else though yes.

**hope simp:** yeah we can all kinda tell...

**stabby simp:** wait who tf does miu like?

**avocado** **simp:** better nnot be kiibo or i'll yeet your dumb bitchy ass off a cliff

**purple simp:** oh our dear bitclet is in love with the Ultimmate of Dispearrrrrrrrrr~~~~~

**stabby simp:**....

**stabby simp:** its- its a lie?

**purple simp:** nope!

**bitchlet simp:** ;-;

**rich simp:** pfft

**rich simp:** you like enoshima-!

**rich simp:** HAH pathetic

**purple simp:** says you protag lovin- wait shit no *i* cant say that

**avocado** **simp:** bahahaaaa omg kokichi!!!!!!

**purple simp:** shuttup nagito is also a protag loving antag-

**hope simp:** dont bring someone as worthless as me into this!

**purple simp:** oi why hasnt shirogane spoke yettttttttttttt

**avocado** **simp:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) shes talking to mum in the kitchen

**music simp:** mum?

**avocado simp:** me and kokichi joke about kirumi (cosplay simp/shirogane's crush) being our mum and she kinda just goes along with it 

**music simp:** oh ibuki gets it now!

**purple simp:** does anyone wanna rant about the person they simp for?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooooo
> 
> namess :p
> 
> purple simp - kokichi
> 
> bitchlet simp - miu
> 
> avocado simp - rantaro
> 
> bratty simp - hiyoko
> 
> music simp - ibuki
> 
> cosplay simp - tsumugi
> 
> hope simp - nagito
> 
> rich simp - byakuya
> 
> stabby simp - maki
> 
> uwu

**Author's Note:**

> thats all for now cause its like 1:00am and i need to do other stuff XD
> 
> incase you cant tell
> 
> grape abortion - kokichi ouma
> 
> bitchlet - miu iruma
> 
> piano kink - kaede akamatsu
> 
> shumai - shuichi saihara
> 
> space idiot - kaito momota
> 
> scarybff - maki harukawa
> 
> guacamole - rantaro amami
> 
> no sleep just anime - tsumugi shirogane
> 
> hermione gay - himiko yumeno
> 
> lesbian queen - tenko chabashira
> 
> mother - kirumi tojo
> 
> (btw hiyoko + kokichi as a brotp/ffriendship is like one of my favourite things so expect to see them in the future)


End file.
